The present invention relates to merchandise display and dispensing devices of the type which include a pushplate biased to push the merchandise being displayed forwardly, toward the customer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,067 to Vos discloses one merchandise display and dispensing device which has proven successful in a variety of applications over a considerable time period. The device of the Vos patent includes a frame on which are mounted a number of shelves. Each shelf is divided into a plurality of compartments by upstanding dividers, and a number of pushplates are recessed in openings defined in the shelves to slide in respective tongue-in-groove guides. These pushplates are biased forwardly by coil springs which urge the pushplates and the merchandise supported by the pushplates toward the front of the frame.
In spite of their many advantages, devices of the type shown in the Vos patent are not well suited for fabrication in modern acrylic plastics. In particular, acrylic plastics can generate large frictional forces which can interfere with the proper sliding operation of the pushplates. The present invention is directed to improved versions of display and dispensing devices of the type shown in the Vos patent, which can readily be constructed from modern acrylic plastics and which minimize frictional forces associated with movement of the pushplates.